Summer Vacation
by captainstrange
Summary: Isabella is heading home after her first year at college, with her boyfriend in tow. This is the first time he is going to meet her parents and siblings, and her meeting his. This whole thing is a new experience for them both, and both are nervous for the summer ahead. Dean/OC


**Summer Vacation**  
**Chapter 1: Introductions**

It was over, my first year of college. I had written my final exam for this semester this morning, and now I had a whole four months to look forward too without worrying about being behind on school work. I couldn't wait. It was even better because I had Dean by my side. As I sat on my bed, waiting for Dean to complete his final exam, I thought back fondly to how we met.  
Dean and I had been dating for just under two weeks, but we have known each other for seven weeks. We had met in the library, when I was studying for an essay, and he was swearing about not being able to find a book. Of course, I had noticed him. He was the most gorgeous man I have ever encountered. Athletic body, dirty blonde messy hair and blue eyes that you just got lost in. I had seen him around campus, he was usually found with Sami Callihan and some of _that_ group. Nobody ever thought Dean Ambrose actually attended his classes, or completed his assignments though.

I was incredibly shy and quiet around the opposite sex, so of course I had never actually spoken to him before then. I had spent the majority of the previous semester admiring him from afar, whenever he was in the local coffee shop. I had learned that he would rub his hands on his thigh when nervous or didn't understand the assignment, and his eyebrows would furrow together in concentration with his nose scrunching up when frustrated with himself. I was amused by both of these actions, as anyone would think he was cocky or arrogant, but it seemed he was out to prove himself. We had locked eyes one day when he walked in. Of course we did, I was always waiting for him to walk through that door. For some reason, he looked right back at me. He stopped walking for a millisecond, cocked his head to the side, and unleashed a glorious smile in my direction, before quickly moving to go place his order. It was like a spark flashed between us across the room.  
For the last month, we had exchanged smiles every time he entered the coffee shop, with his stack of paper in his bag. Nothing had happened except for those three seconds of pure heaven that was Dean's smile. I had become dependent on it. Our week off for spring break was torture for me, I missed that beautiful smile. But it all changed two days after spring break.  
I was in the library, like normal. I had a long essay to complete, but needed to do research for it, so I had grabbed the books I needed and sat down at an empty table. It was silent all around, except for the occassional mumble to other people in the same class as others for a little guidance. Till Dean had walked in, in search of a book. He had searched all over the library, apparently, and couldn't find this book. So he starting cursing and hitting his head on a bookshelf, earning himself odd looks from other students. I had frowned as I watched him, before getting up to help assist him.  
"Uh, can I help you, crazy guy?" I had asked, getting a chuckle in response.

"I'm looking for some stupid book to help me with my new assignment, but I can't find it anywhere in this god-damn library," he had replied, turning his head to look at me.

"Maybe I could help? I know this library inside and out," I shrugged, looking away from his handsome face.

"Uh, yeah, that would be great, thanks." He smiled, before sticking his hand out. "My name's Dean, Dean Ambrose."

"Isabella Vixen," I replied, shaking his hand with a smile.  
I had helped him to find his book, and he had joined me at the table. After I had finished my essay, I was packing up my bags when he offered to buy me some coffee. And it turned into a regular occurance. Working on our essay's together in the library, then heading to go get some coffee afterwards. About two weeks before the end of the semester, he had asked me to be his girlfriend. It was a random thing, that I believe neither of us were expecting but I had accepted. We spent all our free-time together, studying, reading and just hanging out. I had never had a boyfriend before, but Dean was proving himself to be the perfect one by accepting that I wanted our relationship to go slow. Our first kiss had been while we were reading in my dorm, while my dorm-mate was out. He had leaned across his book, where we were laying side-by-side on our stomach's and brushed his lips on mine. That night we got very little reading done, but I honestly didn't mind.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, by a knock on the door.


End file.
